Mysterious Fangs
by Jacob Black can go to HELL
Summary: The small town of Forks has an old ruin, the Swan Mansion where the Duke Charles James Swan and his daughter the Duchess Isabella Marie Swan, were Mysteriously killed in an out-of-control fire, trapped in the mansion. There'll be more info in the story.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: **

_The Mysterious Fires Of Swan Mansion, 1910_

The small town of Forks has an old ruin, the_ Swan Mansion _where the Duke Charles James Swan and his daughter the -Duchess Isabella Marie Swan, were _Mysteriously_ killed in an out-of-control fire, trapped in the mansion.

What they didn't know was there were creatures of the dead haunting the ruins, waiting for their prey. To turn them to creatures-of-the-night, immortals or demons of_ darkness_, like what they did to the duchess.

Now a hundred years later they nearly get another one and guess who it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story, or any of the characters or anything, it unfortunately belongs to one Stephanie Myer, unfortunately of coarse!**

Mysterious Fangs

Epilogue (Third Person)

It was the autumn of 1910 and voices were shouting in the distance, barley heard over the roaring flames that erupted around the Nightfall Mansion. In the distance a woman, atop of a nearby building sobbed. She clawed at arms as if she were covered in bugs or dirt, What have I done? she kept thinking. But, suddenly she stopped.

The rain had started falling, just as she planed, so she stood to her full 5 foot 4 inches and stalked away. However, she stopped, just before a small puddle, and looked down at her reflection.  
Staring back at her was an inhumanly beautiful, heart shaped face with perfectly straight and angular features. Her lips were a light pink and her hair the loveliest brown that was a great contrast to her alabaster skin, which however, made her even more beautiful in every way. Slowly she opened her mouth to show perfectly white, straight teeth, the tips of her lips curving up into a smile. Lastly she looked at her eyes, and gave a strangled gasp, instead of her usual chocolate brown, there was startlingly red eyes that seemed to melt and swirl.

They reminded her of blood. At the though of blood her eyes turned misty silver and her teeth lengthened, becoming a pair of long, elegant fangs. Quickly she closed her eyes and diverted her thoughts. _What have I become?_ she muttered, angst building up within her, she turned her head and screamed.

She grabbed her hair and screamed even harder, her anger and hatred directed at what she had become, her lost love and creators, the monsters who started this, who forced her to do this. Her eye sockets were glowing red, her fangs were bared, but she now had great dragon wings, built with anger and given to her as a last gift from her murderous creators. She yelled, the last in the line of supernatural royalty, anger and adrenalin coursed through her venom-rigged veins. With one last howl she leaped of the building and flew of into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, sorry about not updating but I recently fractured my wrist while canoeing so I couldn't write, until now! Anyways I so don?t own twilight but I own an Edward Cullen Action Figure that is SOO cool (NOT, teehee)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_One hundred years_ I sighed dejectedly to myself, _A hundred years since it happened_, I shook my head sadly, but looked up with a fierce expression. I was not going to let myself down, again. It?s time for another visit, I thought to myself bitterly. I put my favorite leather jacket on and grabbed my sunglasses, to hide my crimson eyes. I walked to my balcony. I felt a sudden urge to do something rebellious, dangerous.

Seeing that I'm the only one of my kind that I know of with wings, I thought that this one try wouldn'tt hurt. Slowly and stiffly I let my wings grow from the two identical slits in my back. The first time I did this, the pain was unbearable, but now I have grown used to it. Once I felt my wings grow to their proper size I let them open.

Having cool morning air blow onto my wings in a magnificent feeling, smiling hugely I clambered on my balcony railing and leaped up into the air.

Usually I fly at night around once a month to feed, however this time was different. Every year I would visit my old home, not just to check up on it, but to make sure nobody had taken upon my terrible curse.

I flew over houses, schools and lots of automobiles, _stupid humans_ I thought to myself; _they will destroy the earth with their so-called 'Modern' Technology._

Before I lowered myself to I land, something caught my eye. Three figures, two males and one female, were talking. One of the males, who had strange bronze hair, was motioning for the gate. The other male, with blonde hair, raised his hands up in surrender or restraint, before giving the black haired female a peck on the lips and walking of.

The bronze haired male gestured to the gate of my old home and ushered the girl inside.

Anger flared up inside of me, but it vanished as I saw the male prepare to slam the gate back.

"What do you think your doing?" I snapped as soon as I landed, using my vampiric speed to stop them in time.

The male turned to my direction and my breath caught. Never have I ever seen a handsomer man in my entire life, his features was perfectly straight and angular with high raised cheekbones. His face was as pale as a vampire?s and his was 6 ft 3 body was lean and muscular but not too much.

I looking into his eyes and immediately melted, they were startling butterscotch, however remembering where I was, my previous worry and anger flared up.  
"This is private property" I retorted.  
He raised his hands in surrender "Hey, I'm sorry. We just wanted to look around because we have an assignment of the mysterious fires that took place here".

His voice was velvety, and it suited him perfectly. I breathe in and sniffed his scent. It was a bit floral and musky, it reminded me of my own scent, sweet.

He let in a small breath and recognition lit his eyes,

"Vampire?" he asked.

* * *

Cliffy or Not? hehehe


	3. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I'm not getting many reviews, I mean I don't really need them but they make me happy and allow 'I' (read my profile page) to get out of Candy-Land and help me write AWESOME stories.**

**Look I know that Edward turned 17 in 1918, but can we please pretend that he turned 17 in 1910 instead, along with being turned to a vampire, PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Edward****: **But you own me don't you?

**Me****: **I'm sorry Ed, but some things just can't be.

**Edward****: **It can! I'll ditch Bella and we'll go to Vegas together!

**Me****: **NO, Edward I love you, but Bella is meant for you, #sobs# I'm sorry.

'**I'****: **Lets ditch her and Bella; we can go to Candy-Land together!

**Edward****: **Great idea 'I'! #Happily skips off with 'I', hand in hand#

**Bella and me****: **EDWARD DON'T LEAVE!

**He-he, 'I' just took over me, I couldn't rein her SORRY!**

**But now on with the story, ta! **

**Also, thank you to everyone who actually reads and reviews this story.**

**Really now, TA!**

_**

* * *

~Chapter 2~**_

"Excuse Me?" I asked taken back, _how could he know? _

I regained my calm and put on my best poker face.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on MY property?" I snap trying to stare him down without looking into his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, Miss" he replied, dodging my question skillfully as I did just previously, with amusement clearly etched on his face.

I simply glared at him as I brought my hand up and gestured to the gate.

"Please come back if you have an appointment," I ordered, ushering him and the other girl out of my property.

I watched them walking away, taking notice of the shorter female. Her skin was as pale as his and her eyes were the exact same shade of butterscotch. However, instead of some deep hidden emotions, her eyes held wisdom, loyalty and for some strange reason a secretive happiness; as if she knew something that everyone did not, something that made her elated just at the thought.

Shaking my head at the confusion I sucked in a deep breath and closed the gate as soon as I knew those strange inhuman creatures and anyone else was quite far away.

The gate slammed shut and a great cloud of darkenesse* washed over me. I slowly took of my sunglasses and stared into the eyes of the powerful elders encircling me in their three grimy and rusted thrones.

"Ah, my dearest Isabella, we haven't seen you in at least 50 years, but yet your still as lovely as you were in 1910" the middle one sneered.

"The same to you, Avious, you are still as ghastly and sickly as you were a millennia ago; words of my ancestors, not mine. Oh and I did not forget you Elanias and Nymphaderia" I said as I smirked cunningly at them.

My thoughts of their 'human' disguises had always disgusted me. The darkenesse that their aura's held warped their faces and bodies making them ugly beyond imagination.

Each of them had long, crooked and pointy noses. Their faces were coved in rotted sagging skin that hung around deep-set eyes and pale thin lips. The one female, Nymphaderia, wore a baggy, mud-caked grey tunic, embroidered with greasy moth-eaten ribbons. However the males, Avious and Elanias, wore dirt ridden, torn and burned grey suits.

"My, my, my, Isabella; you still have an arrogant tone to your vocal. I would have believed that age taught you some respect," Nymphaderia cackled from the left, her thinning grey hair flowing behind her as she threw her head back, deriding me.

"Pray tell, why did you chased away our prey?" Elanias stage-whispered, leaning forwards so closely that I could smell the repugnant odor of his aura.

"Do you really wish to know? Because I do fear that it would be to hard for you dunces to understand" I replied feigning boredom even though I was internally terrified about crossing the invisible line of their patience.

Anger flared in each of their eyes as they grew larger, power fuller and even more revolting.

"How dare you offend the Maleforus!" they echoed in unison, their voices warping and twisting into one.

"We own you and the only way to free yourself is to slay us! But you are just a pathetic daemon. Nothing can slay the Maleforus!" they shrieked, raising their arms in synch.

"BEGONE!"

With that, black lightning erupted from their palms and crashed into the ground, merely three feet from where I stood. The darke energy radiated from the portal that sucked me towards it.

I screamed and clawed at the ground as the darkenesse latched onto my legs and dragged my into the black hole.

The feeling was unbearable, it felt as if my insides were being squeezed out through my mouth, trampled over and shoved back in.

Through a similar black hole in the air above my previous bedroom I fell out and landed backside first.

A sharp pain shot through my spine and I was sure that I had shattered my tailbone, however I could already feel it heal.

It was then that I noticed my surroundings. I saw a burnt and dusty bedpost accompanied by a crater in the corner of the marble flooring, the crater in which I was forced to destroy my loves and life. On the other side of the roofless suite, I saw an old dressing table with a broken mirror perching on top of it. On that table I saw the one thing that was unharmed in the darke fires.

It was my mother's pendant.

I slowly crawled over to the table and reached up to grasp the white gold chain. Time passed quickly as I just stared at it, thinking of my parents while, unnoticed by me, a single drop of venom leaked from the corner of my eye.

An overpowering sense of longing flooded through me as memories of my past filled my thoughts.

_My father, the duke, was throwing me up in the air and catching me when I came back down. I giggled happily, until an old woman in a baggy grey tunic embroidered with grey ribbons entered. _

_That woman always looked at me strangely and she gave me disgusting sweets. Behind her two old men in grey suits entered the room; fear shot through me as they smiled at me in a disgustingly sweet way._

However, little that I knew, 10 years later, on my 18th birthday, every thing would change.

_I was sitting on my chair when my maid Angelica slowly entered the room._

"_Ma'am the guests have arrived, would you prefer your blue gown or your crimson tunic?"_

_I hesitated before I replied, carefully assessing each dress. The crimson was short-sleeved with an embroidered bodice. The skirt fawned out, covered in ruffles._

_The blue was a silk off-shoulder, sequined and also embroidered, corseted bodice. Like the crimson, the skirt fawned out but it had silver threads, sequins and jewels hanging off it in paralleled waves. _

_This was a quite formal event so I happily chose the blue. _

"_Good choice Ma'am! I would have chosen that myself if it were up to me!" Angelica chirped, smiling hugely at me._

"_Angel, you would have said the same thing for the other gown as well," I laughed heartily, throwing my head back in amusement. _

_In the distance I heard the pre-announcement bells ring; I looked at Angelica in alarm but she simply laughed in reassurance and followed me out of my suite._

"_Now announcing The To-Be-Duchess Isabella Swan!"_

_I held my head up high as I descended down the staircase. Out of the corner of my I saw my beloved James# gesturing out to the balcony._

_Avoiding everyone, I followed him out to the garden._

"_Isabella, I heard of your father's plan to marry you off to that Chicago rich-boy Edward Masen. But I swore I would not let that happen" he said as he slid down on one knee._

_My breath caught in my throat as he said the next four things,_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I was unable to speak so I flung my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arm around my waist and pouring as passion into the kiss while somehow sliding the ring onto my finger._

"_ISABELLA!" I heard I the distance. _

_Unlatching myself from him, I smiled and gestured to my father in the distance. _

_I walked to my father and turned back to be frightened to death._

_The old woman and her two old male companions, the evil Maleforus, were holding my beloveds severed heads with identical expressions on their faces; humor and boredom. _

_Fear shot through me as I saw them smirk slyly at me, "I'll just be in the washroom father" I whispered into The Duke Charles Swan's ear, chocking back tears. As soon as I saw he nodded, I subtly raced to my bedroom where I collapsed in the chair in front of my dresser. _

_Slowly opening my precious music box and clutched the last possession I have of my mother, her pendant. _

"_You can not run away from the Maleforus, girlie" I heard Nymphaderia cackle behind me._

"_Join us while you can!" Elanias stage-whispered menacingly, stalking up behind me._

"_You killed my fiancé, why should I go with you?" I retorted with a tear sliding down my cheek, sliding out of my seat and bolting for the corner of my suite, breathing heavily._

"_We told you to join us or there will be consequences but you did not listen, did you? Ha-ha"_

_Out of nowhere Avious grabbed my arms and forced me down, with Elanias holding my head down, exposing my neck. _

"_Its time you became one of us" Nymphaderia whispered as a pair of elegant fangs grew from her incisors._

_Laughter erupted from the other two as I blacked out with a fire blazing under my skin where two identical puncture wounds leaked blood and a sparkling clear liquid^. _

_**

* * *

*'Darkenesse' isn't the term for "without light" (that's darkness); it is an element, like fire, water, earth, air or spirit. The word 'darke' is the same.**_

_**#You all should know who her 'beloved James' is hahaha (if not then guess).**_

_**^I know this would be annoying but guess what it is, seriously!**_

_**I have a new poll on my profile page about what age every one thinks I am with my writing skills.**_

_**If you actually want to know then just send me a message or review and I will tell you as soon as this story is completed or before depending on the poll. **_


	4. ADOPTION  SORRY

**_Hey guys._**

**_Look I know that this is a new story but I honestly don't feel the same passion for it as i did at the start of it._**

**_That means that I'm putting it up for adoption. IF no one wants it then i might just try to finish it and pretend that this never happened._**

**_For those who do want it, just message me and i'll give you a scene that i really want in it, its the part when Bella tells Edward who and what she is, who and what The Maleforus are and what the his kind of vampires really are._**

**_You can give me death treats or whatev but I just don't have the same spark of inspiration any more._**

**_JB_**


End file.
